le silence est d'or et la parole d'argent
by angel-of-dead
Summary: un coeur s'epanche sur du papier , mais que se passetil lorsque c'est un coeur amoureux ? venez lire et vous verez bien ! dernier chapitre , révélations et déclarations ! désolé du retard
1. premier jour

Genre : journal et révélations

Couple : aaaaahhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! surprise

Disclaimers : ces beaux garçons ne sont pas à moi mais faites un geste donnez les moi ! ! ! ! ! ppllleeeaaassseee

Duo : je crois qu elle a fondu un neurone ! ! ! !

Wufey : parce qu elle en avait

Angel-of-dead : je vous hais

Le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent

_Journal de duo maxwell _

_Le 10 décembre de l'an 195 de la colonisation _

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo maxwell . je suis orphelin et depuis maintenant deux ans je combats pour la liberté des colonies en compagnie de mes quatre camarades :_

_Heero ou ice-man pour les intimes, ce mec est d'une impassibilité affolante, vous pouvez le torturer ! ! ! Il dira jamais rien. Par contre notre ice- man a un grand amour : SON PC ! ! ! Il y passe toute sa journée et toute sa nuit et pour dormir je vous dis pas, les claquements des touches c' est l'enfer ! ! Mais à par ça, c' est un garçon gentil et je pense sensible , mais son cœur est enfouit sous une bonne tonne de glaces ! ! ! Mon but est de faire fondre cette glace pour faire apparaître le garçon qu'il est vraiment. C'est peut être pour ça que je ……_

_Trowa, notre acrobate flûtiste, il est aussi bavard que Hee-chan et quant on les met dans la même pièce c'est l'horreur mais ce n'est pas le même silence froid que heero. Lui il a un silence reposant comme un grand frère, c'est un peu le grand frère du groupe._

_Quatre, notre ange et mon super copain. A tous les deux, on essaye de mettre un peu de vie dans notre quotidien mais avec les bavards c'est très dur ! ! Il est aussi mon confident, quant j'ai un coup de cafard je lui dis tout. Il a été le premier à savoir que j'aimais les hommes et au lieu de me juger il m'a conseillé et m'a aider ! ! ! j adore mon petit ange ( trowa si tu tombe sur ce journal ne me tue pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi, t'inquiète ) _

_Et Wufey, le matcho de service ou monsieur justice ou wuffy ou wuffinou ou wufynet, en fait y en a tellement que se serait trop long de tout écrire. C'est un garçon qui démarre au quart de tour alors je m'amuse à le faire sortir de ses gonds ce qui se termine toujours de la même manière, c'est à dire : menaces de mort et course poursuite dans la maison avec un sabre derrière moi. _

_Ce cahier me sert de défouloir car je suis un garçon heureux… enfin je donne l'impression d'être heureux mais je ne le suis pas du tout, au contraire, alors quant ça n'ira pas fort j'écrirais !_

_Ce matin comme tous les matins, je suis descendu calmement à la cuisine où j'ai retrouvé quatre dans les bras de Trowa ! ! Notre petit ange cache bien son jeu je n'avais rien vu venir mais bon ils sont tellement mignons que ça m'a donné envie d'espérer que peut être un jour, se sera pareil, je rencontrerais la personne rien que pour moi et notre histoire sera magnifique _

_Alors que j'engloutissaient mes quatre ou cinq tartines de nutela, Wufey est entré et s'est posé non loin de moi et j'ai commencé à le vanner puis à l'embêter mais ça a vite dégénéré, course poursuite mais là je ne m'y attendais pas Wufey a levé la main sur moi. _

_Personne ne m'a jamais frappé sans mourir aussitôt mais là le silence s'est imposé et j'ai porté ma main à ma joue, les larmes commençaient à affluer alors je me suis levé et j'ai couru dans l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre. _

_Dans le couloir, j'ai rencontré Heero, il m'a regardé mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. J'étais trop choqué pour donner le change. _

_En entrant dans la chambre, je me suis jeté sur mon lit et j'ai laissé mes larmes couler doucement dans un sanglot plaintif ._

_Quatre est venu me voir peu de temps après la dispute, comme à son habitude il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé car tout était allé très vite et personne n'avait vraiment vu les évènements, alors je lui ai retracé la poursuite et la gifle de Wufei ! _

_Je crois que lorsque j étais sur L2 j ai eu droit à tout mais personnes ne m'a jamais frappé ! On m'a violé et on m'a laissé mourir de faim mais je n'avais reçu aucun coup c'était la seule dignité que je conservais. _

_Nous avons discuté de tout, de sa nouvelle relation avec Trowa. _

_Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour respectif lors de la mission Okamia ,quand Trowa avait faillit mourir suite à ses blessures, Quatre avait été tellement paniqué qu'il lui avait balancé de but en blanc qu il l'aimait et que même si c'était un amour à sens unique il ne le quitterait jamais, mais Trowa l'avait rassuré en lui démontrant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. _

_J'étais tellement heureux pour lui que j'en ai oublié cette gifle pour l'instant Je ne suis pas sortit de ma chambre de la matinée, j'ai ressassé les évènements du matin en me disant que peut être je l'avais mérité cette claque. Alors à midi, Quatre m'a appelé pour manger. _

_Je suis descendu en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser Wufey car je n avais pas envie de me faire frapper avant de manger _

_Arrivé dans la cuisine j'ai trouvé Heero et Trowa ainsi que Wufey déjà attablés mais le visage de Wufei reflétait une haine et une colère sans borne. Lorsqu'il a tourné ses yeux vers moi la nuit qu'il y avait dans ses iris me fit échapper un frisson dans le dos. _

_Je me suis assis à bonne distance de lui à coté de Quatre et de Heero ! _

_Personne ne parla pendant le repas, je crois que tout le monde a été surpris par mon silence mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à joué la comédie avec Quatre, pas après ça !_

_j'arréte là mes pleines pour aujourd hui , a bientot ._

_ D.M_

_to be continued ......_

a-o-d : alors vous en pensez quoi , dites le moi en laissant des reviews !!!

Duo : pourquoi j ai l air d une lavette moi dans cette histoire !!!!

Wufey : moi je ne suis pas un tortionnaire !!!

a-o-d: C'est ce que l'on dit ???

Duo: reviews pppllleeaassseee


	2. anniversaire et sorciére

Genre : journal et révélation

Couple : Aaaaaahhhh, c'est toujours une surprise ! ! ! ( Je suis sadique ! ! )

Disclaimers : les beshomens ne sont pas à moi, mais y a pas moyen de négocier ! ! ! ! !

Duo : Non, il n'y a pas moyen ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ! ! !

Wufey : elle n'est pas loin de la vérité, Maxwell

Duo : Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! ! !

**réponses au reviews :**

**_luinil_ : désole mais j ai trouvé une bêta lectrice mais merci de t'être proposé et voilà la suite.**

**_kaorulabelle : ben la voilà la suite mais tu vas encore rester sur ta fin ! !mdr ! ! Je suis pas sadique ! ! ! Et merci pour ton soutient._**

Le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent

**Journal de Duo Maxwell **

**Le 16 décembre de l'an 195 de la colonisation **

Re bonjour, c'est encore moi Duo. J'avais bien dit que je réécrirais lorsque le moral serait en baisse.

Aujourd'hui, avec Mister-freese (1) on est allé en Mission. Le mot sacré de ce très cher glaçon ! La mission était de faire sauter une caserne d Oz et de récupérer les infos dans la bête noire de la base.

Heero nous a fait un plan super calculé avec les secondes annotées en bas de page. Un truc de fou ! ! ! Il avait calculé les pas que je devais faire dans la base pour sortir, j'ai donc passé ma matinée à faire joujou avec mes amies les explosifs pour créer des déflagrations dix fois plus fortes que la normale pour ne laisser aucunes traces de notre passage.

Tout ceci me prit 4 heures, le temps de faire les bombes, de les verrouiller de préparer mon sac car nous ne rentrerons que dans 2 jours ! ! Deux jours avec l'homme le plus bavard du monde, tu imagines la torture, et je pari qu'il n'y aura pas de télévision.

J'espère que c'est un cauchemar parce qu'une journée sans télé c'est la cata ! ! ! Lorsque les préparatifs furent finis, je suis allé chercher mon petit Quatre pour lui soumettre une très bonne idée.

Je l'ai trouvé dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui était légèrement en train de lui faire une marque violacée dans le cou, dés que je suis entré dans la pièce Quatre a sauté dans mes bras pour me dire qu'il était heureux et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur c'est serré comme si ces paroles réconfortantes ne faisaient que me détruire un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Je me suis excusé au près de Tro-chan et j'ai emporté Quachou avec moi dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il a sourit et m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais tant de mystère, je lui est répondu que j'aimerai bien faire un repas pour l'anniversaire d'Heero qui sera le lendemain de notre retour de mission. Il m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait des préparatifs et d'en informer les autres. J'ai donc décidé de sortir pour chercher le cadeau pour mon Hee-chan, mais cela étais sans compter sur le tact de Wufey. Il est arrivé dans le salon et m'a demandé où j'allais avec cet air de gosse le soir de Noël sur le visage. Je lui ai répondu que ça ne le regardait pas et il a insisté en me disant que j'avais l'air d'une collégienne qui s'est enamouré du premier de la classe, je l'ai laissé dire mais à l intérieur de moi un torrent de lave coulait dans mes veines. Shinigami était de sortit. ( 2 )

Je suis donc sortit et j'ai déambulé dans les rues de la ville pour m'enfoncer peu à peu dans les petites rues. Là j'ai trouvé un petit magasin ésotérique, je suis entré dans ce magasin qui s'appelle le TQP, drôle de nom pour ce genre de magasin.

Dans cette petite pièce une odeur d'encens qui entête planait, des herbes et des pierres de différentes formes et couleurs étaient exposés dur de grands présentoirs en bois noirs mais ce qui m'interpella se fut la statuette d'ébène, sur l'étiquette il y avait marqué : statuette du dieu de la mort shinigami , je crois que j'ai sourit car une vieille femme est arrivée derrière moi et m'a demandé ce qui me faisait sourire devant la mort, je lui ai répondu que c'était mon surnom et que cela me faisait drôle de le voir, elle m'expliqua que le dieu de la mort n'est pas toujours synonyme de chaos et de destruction.

Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a pris la main, pour y apposer ses lèvres . Puis elle m'a dit que ma vie serait longue et que je serais heureux en amour. Lentement elle est repartie au fond du magasin et en est revenue avec un pendentif en forme de soleil. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle me montra qu'il se coupait en deux et que les parties devaient aller à deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour unique.

J'ai voulu payer le pendentif mais elle me dit que je reviendrais lui payer que si ça ne marchait pas sinon elle voulait me voir revenir avec mon grand amour, là encore j'ai sourit, je l'ai remercié.

En arrivant devant la porte de la maison, je me suis demandé comment elle avait su pour heero et moi, bof c'est pas important.

Apres cette interrogation, je suis entré et Quatre m 'attendait pour revoir le plan qui promettait de me prendre pas mal de temps.

To be continued …

( 1 ) : nous parlons ici de notre heero national

( 2 ) : ça va chauffer , cours Wufey si tu tiens à ta vie ! ! !

Angel-of-dead : voilà second chapitre et ben c'est du sport 

Duo : tu parle t as mis je ne sais pas combien de temps à l'écrire, espèce de fainéante

Angel-of-dead : fait gaffe duo tu vas te retrouver tout seul à la fin

Duo : NNNNNNNOOOOOONNNNN ! ! ! reviews pppllleeeaaassseeee


	3. mission,interrogations et gateau partie ...

**Auteur : Angel-of-dead **

**Couple : ben c'est toujours pas dit ( non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas sadique ) faut dire que je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je vais mettre Duo.**

**Duo : QUOIIIII ! Tu rigole là ? Non !**

**A-O-D : peut être pas parce que j hésite entre wufey et Heero et Trowa et Quatre, OOOhhh ! et puis tu feras comme tout le monde tu attendras la suite **

**Duo : SADIQUE !**

**Disclaimers : les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais je pense aller les enlever, mdr ! Non je délire là. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Florinoir : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais ça ne saurait tarder alors patience et voilà la suite. **

**Linaewen : oui je trouve aussi que l'ordi est très serviable quant il veut ! Mdr ! Et ben Duo je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais le mettre même si j'ai déjà la fin en tête. Alors patience et la suite.**

**Elena Raberba Winner : je suis contente que cet fic t'es plus alors voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !**

**Luinil Azuretoile : voilà la suite désolé de t avoir fait attendre mais l inspi me manquait mais c'est devenu alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins frustrant **

**Notes : il ne reste que deux chapitres à écrire après celui-ci, désolé du retard !**

**Le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent **

**26 décembre de l'an 195 de la colonisation.**

C'est toujours et encore moi, Duo Maxwell ou Shinigami

La mission que je devais effectuer avec JE-SUIS-UN-GLACON-HEERO-ET-JE-LE-MONTRE-YUI s'est très mal passée ! Et tout cela grâce à son génie qui une fois de plus a démontré qu'il n'est pas infaillible mais ça il le supporte pas bien du tout. voilà comment ça s'est passé :

Il était 3 heures du matin le 17 décembre et Heero me tira du lit avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, c'est à dire aucune, pour me dire que l'on partait dans une heure pour le pôle sud, en mission. Je crois que c'est l'annonce de notre destination qui m'a le plus réveillé.

Je me suis préparé, j'ai jeté quatre affaires dans mon sac et je l'ai descendu près de la porte.

Une odeur ambrée se dégageait de la cuisine, j'y suis entré et y ai trouvé notre petit Quatre installé avec un thé dans les mains. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était réveillé alors que seul Heero et moi devions partir en mission.

Il me répondit qu'il voulait me prévenir que la mission serait une mission 24 heure, ce qui voulait dire que la mission ne durerait qu'une journée au lieu d'une semaine comme prévu, et que les préparatifs pour la fête étaient prêts et qu'il ne manquait plus que Heero et moi. Je crois que ce fut la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Nous sommes partis vers la grotte où se trouvait la jeep que Trowa avait volée en ville.

Elle se trouvait à 20 minutes de la planque, donc une bonne balade dans le froid de l'aube, Heero me devançait de quelques pas.

Je le trouvais bizarre depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis que j'étais parti de la maison pour aller en ville. En y repensant, j'ai glissé ma main dans la poche gauche de mon jean et mes doigts ont heurté la surface plane du pendentif que la vieille dame m'avait donné.

Heero s'est arrêté selon son plan, en me montrant une forme noire sous un amas de feuilles, notre moyen de transport nous attendait.

Super, nous avons planqué nos sacs dans le double fond du coffre et Heero a mis le contact. Le voyage a durée 2 heures ! J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de faire la cosette, mais avec un mur pour interlocuteur c'est très décourageant !

Donc je me suis mis à regarder le ciel et les étoiles qui disparaissaient.

Nous sommes arrivés dans le repère, en laissant la jeep dans un ravin.

La base était assez grande et pleine de OZZIES prêts à nous faire la peau.

Mr. freeze pianotait sur son pc pour lancer l'ouverture de la porte de derrière afin que je puisse m'infiltrer dans la base

La tension était à couper au couteau, son bras frôlait le mien à chacun de ses gestes, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

La porte venait de céder, je m'élançais vers elle et entrais dans un couloir noir.

En me fondant dans l'ombre des murs, j'arrivais au sous-sol.

Les piliers de bétons s'élevaient dans la glace.

Je sortis alors les bombes de mes sacs et les posais sur les bases des piliers. La minuterie enclenchée, il ne me restait que 15 secondes pour sortir.

Je pris un pas de course et je m'élançais dans le tunnel sombre du couloir quand un canon froid fut pressé contre ma nuque.

Shit, je m'étais fait capter et la minuterie continuait son décompte.

Il ne devait rester que 10 secondes ou moins.

Je devais sortir et vite mais une balle me transperça la cuisse droite.

Un soldat disait que c'était pour ne pas que je m'échappe et pour pouvoir chercher mes coéquipiers tranquillement.

Le communicateur grésilla et la voix de Heero me parvint comme un murmure et me demanda ce que je faisais.

Je répondis tout haut : Y a une fuite dans la cave et le courant est coupé j'entendis un j'arrive .

Quelle connerie, il aurait du partir mais déjà une balle sifflait près de mon oreille et vint terminer sa course dans le cœur du soldat qui me tenait en joue.

Heero se tenait en face de moi, il s'avança vers moi et me tourna une claque. Quelque chose en moi se brisa à cet instant

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie en courant mais c'était trop tard … la base a explosé.. Une longue déflagration nous propulsa contre le béton et ma tête alla heurter un broc de pierre. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Le noir se fit, je sentis une odeur acre et amère.

Je n'ouvris les yeux que quelques heures plus tard sur un oreiller blanc, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'entendis une voix me dire de me calmer, de ne pas bouger, et de lui indiquer si la douleur me reprenait. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un faible grognement tout droit sortit des enfers. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où j'etais alité, ses pas résonnaient dans ma tête et je me mordais les lèvres de douleur. Je ne savais pas où j'avais atterrit, si Heero était mort ou capturé ou encore blessé alors je n'allais pas dire à des gens qui pourraient s'en servir contre moi que j'avais mal à la tête.

Duo, tu es réveillé ? Parle-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ? fit une voix à côté de mon oreille

Je connaissais cette voix, dans ma tête des images de lagon turquoise apparurent … QUATRE !

Quachou, j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Donne-moi quelque chose please ! 

J'ajoutais :

Primo, qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qui il était dès le début,

Secundo, qu'il a le pas aussi léger que dumbo

Et Tercio que je voulais put le tuer par purs réflexes.

Je crois que ça l'a bien fait rire parce qu'il m'a répondu qu'on se trouvait à la planque, que son pas avait été discret et qu'il avait de très bons réflexes lui aussi et que Heero m'avait ramené inconscient il y a de cela 2 heures .

Heureusement que j'étais allongé parce que la dernière chose que Quatre m'avais dite venait de me laisser coi.

Heero, le soldat parfait, l'homme de glace, le congélateur du groupe m'avait ramené et avait abandonné une mission ! Pincez moi j'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Nous avons discuté pendant une bonne demi-heure, Quatre m'expliqua que tout était prêt pour ce soir et qu'il n'avait pas revu Heero depuis qu'il m'avait ramené.

Il décida d'aller voir Trowa qui était resté seul à la cuisine.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre et mon esprit repartit deux heures en arrière quand sa main avait frappé ma joue. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel but ? Que de questions pour si peu de réponses !

Alors que j'essayais de trouver des réponses logiques à ce geste, l'homme de mes pensées entra dans la pièce.

A SUIVRE …… 

**A-O-D : et voilà, j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties. **

**DUO : oui ben tu aurais pu le couper ailleurs, parce que personne ne sait qui est l'homme de mes pensées !**

**A-O-D : c'est fait pour Duo. on appelle ça du sadisme **

**Duo : tu es plutôt douée dans ce domaine.**

**A-O-D : review pour avoir la suite et désolée du retard. **

**Duo : avec qui je vais finir ? La question demeure ! **

**A-O-D : arrête d'essayer de te montrer intelligent, tu trouveras jamais. **


	4. mission,interrogations et gateau partie2

Genre : journal et révélations

Auteur : Angel-of dead

Couple : ben le mystère persiste et signe … mdr ! Je ne le sais toujours pas moi-même alors !

Duo : tu n'es pas possible comme fille !

A-O-D : Duo si tu continues de râler, je te case avec le chien de Trowa..

Duo : non ça ira j'attendrais

A-O-F : merci de ta compréhension

Disclaimers : alors voilà le blabla habituel, les garçons ne sont pas à moi mais katty m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews :

Olia : je te rappelle qu il est interdit de taper les auteurs parce qu ils avancent encore plus lentement et pour la suite, le couple reste indécis.

Luinil azuretoile : Pour le couple ben je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer avec le chien peut être ! Voilà la suite désole du retard.

Draya malfoy : voilà la suite avec un peu de retard … bon ok avec beaucoup de retard désolé

Linaewen ilca : Merci pour ce courage que j'accepte et puis j'espère blesser personne avec la claque. Pour la fin il reste ce chapitre et un autre.

Résumé de la première partie :

Duo et Heero partent en mission et la mission capote, heero abandonne la mission pour ramener Duo blessé a la planque.

**Le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent.**

**26 décembre de l'an 95 de la colonisation **

_Alors que j'essayais de trouver des réponses logiques à ce geste, l'homme de mes pensées entra dans la pièce._

Et ben non, c'était raté. C'était Quatre qui revenait me voir avec Trowa et… un plateau de tartines et du Nutella ! Mais la vie est belle !

Mais j'avais pourtant entendu ses pas, c'était pas normal. Alors j ai demandé à Quachou :

Toujours pas de nouvelle du glaçon de la bande ?

Si, il vient de m'appeler pour dire qu'il avait rattrapé la mission et qu il arrivait

Trowa posa mon Eden sur la couette et j'entreprit de vider le pot de Nutella sur une seule tartine, ce qui les fit bien rire. Après ce délicieux encas, Trowa m'aida à me relever et là je découvrit que je n'avais que mon boxer sur le dos ! Où étaient mon pantalon et mon médaillon ? La réalité me frappa de plein fouet : Heero m'avait déshabillé, avait trouvé le médaillon et l'avait gardé pour avoir des explications.

Oubliant mon vertige, je pris les premières affaires qui me tombaient sous la main et je sortis, Quatre et Trowa me suivirent jusqu'au palier et Wufey arriva en criant :

– Espèce de shazi reviens ici tout de suite !

Cette phrase me blessa plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Les rues de la ville me semblaient se rallonger à chacun de mes pas puis au détour d'une ruelle je trouvais ce que cherchais.

La petite boutique de la vieille sorcière, ma main heurta la lourde porte de bois verni et d un coup je la fit s ouvrir, j y entrais et là je me suis figé.

Une jeune fille d une rare beauté se trouvait au centre de la petite pièce. Le kimono rouge sang faisait ressortir ses yeux de cristal. Existait-il de tels pigments dans la nature ? c'était peut-être un ange…

Une cascade de soleil reposait sur ses épaules et un bouton de rose remplaçait sa bouche.

Elle s'approcha et s'adressa à moi dans un Français très beau :

Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous cherchez quelque chose jeune homme ?

Oui je cherche la vieille sorcière qui tient cette boutique ?

Ma grand-mère est sortie, je la remplace, vous voulez l'attendre peut-être ?

Non, je suis pressé mais savez-vous si votre grand-mère aurait un autre pendentif en forme de soleil ?

Non, il n'en existe qu'un jeune homme

La vielle femme entra dans la boutique à cet instant et donna des indications à sa petite-fille :

va me chercher le miroir de l'eau Katty s'il-te-plaît

Tout de suite grand-mère !

Elle disparue pour réapparaître dix secondes après avec un miroir en argent. La surface du miroir n'était pas sordide comme tous les miroirs mais c'était de l'eau.

La surface se voilà et une image apparue à la surface, c'était Quatre !

Votre meilleur ami est une personne qui possède des dons rares.

la surface laissa apparaître alors Trowa et Tacha son berger allemand ( sale bête, elle a essayé de me bouffer la main y a trois jours )

Cette personne est très proche de votre ami et vous en êtes heureux

Wufey apparu ensuite

Cette personne compte beaucoup pour vous, mais vous ne savez pas quelles sont ses réactions par rapport à vos sentiments, est ce que je me trompe ?

Non bien sur que non …

et enfin Heero apparu à son tour

Comme c'est étrange… cette personne aussi est particulière pour vous… mais pas comme l'autre garçon ? Vos sentiments sont contradictoires par rapport à ce jeune homme ! Votre médaillon n'est pas perdu, il se trouve près d'un autre objet cher à votre cœur.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour partir vers la planque afin de retrouver mon bien. J'ai remercié la vieille sorcière et embrassé Katty sur la joue. Le chemin du retour me parut plus court mais mon esprit était en train de méditer sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur Hee-chan et Wuffy.

Que voulait-elle dire par sentiments indéfinis ? Bizarre.

Après avoir monté quatre a quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres je suis rentré en trombe dans la chambre que je partageais avec Hee-chan. Je l'ai trouvé en train de taper sur son laptop, ses doigts se sont ralentis quant je suis entré puis ont repris leur course folle sur les touches noires du clavier.

Je me suis jeté sur mon sac qui était rangé près de mon lit et après quelques minutes de fouilles, assez sportives, j'ai enfin mis la main sur le collier. Je l'ai alors glissé dans ma poche et je me suis approché de Heero.

Comme je m'en doutais, il s'est retourné dés qu'il m'entendit arriver. Je me suis alors approché, posant mes deux mains sur ses cuisses. penchant légèrement la tête vers son oreille, où je lui est chuchoté :

- je te promets d être doux avec toi

Je lui est posé un bandeau noir sur les yeux et je l'ai guidé jusqu'au salon, je sentais ses doigts tenir fermement les miens. Aurait-il peur ? Ce serait une première à marquer dans les annales de l'histoire.

Dans le salon richement décoré de ballons multicolores et de serpentins de tissus, une grande table était dressée, avec, trônant en son centre un gâteau et des plats confectionnés par Trowa,

Sauf peut être le tajine qui venait sûrement de mon petit prince du désert.

Heero dut sentir l'atmosphère particulière de la pièce, assez inhabituelle car je sentis ses doigts se serrer davantage contre les miens. Sans rien ajouter, un grand sourire, à la fois nerveux et ravi, je défis le bandeau noir qui le rendait aveugle. Je réalisais alors qu'il venait de me faire confiance.

Quatre dut lire quelque chose dans mes yeux tandis que Heero se réhabituait à la lumière de la pièce, un tantinet forcée pour l'occasion. N'ayant aucune envie d'en parler maintenant, je détournais le regard et chiffonnais l'étoffe pour la glisser dans ma poche. Mes doigts rencontrèrent la surface lisse du pendentif toujours a sa place je le serais doucement pour me donner du courage parce que je sentais que j allais en avoir besoin.

Lorsque Heero abaissa la main qui le protégeais des spots colorés, je pris une grande inspiration :

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Les autres avaient eu le même réflexe ou m'avait vu ou… bref le geste y était.

Heero nous regarda tour à tour sans comprendre. Quatre prit alors les choses en main, face au glaçon que je voyais… se fêler ?. Il tira une chaise vers lui comme une invitation. Les autres s'assirent l'air presque résigné ce qui me fit rire. Heero suivit le mouvement, perplexe.

Les plats tous aussi bons que trowa et quatre avaient préparé furent engloutis( Duo : C'est pas moi qui est tout manger Auteur : Mais non Dulle on te croit ) et vint alors l'heure du dessert.

L'heure fatidique des cadeaux avant la délicieuse mousse au chocolat préparé avec amour par notre couple vedette kitty-kat et tro-chan .

Heero ne comprit pas ce qui se passait autour de lui , nous nous étions approchés de lui avec des paquets dans les mains , plus ou moins gros .

Wufey fit le premier geste et lui présenta son paquet en s inclinant , quelle classe il avait . Heero le pris fébrilement et le posa sur la table et doucement il dégrafa le papier marron et un étui en peau apparu alors. Il l'ouvrit et un katana cobalt en fut extrait, il le soupesa, le tourna et leva les yeux vers wufey et il s'inclina à son tour.

Wufey crut bon d'ajouté :

j'espère que tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi

hm

voilà la réponse du soldat parfait

quatre fit un pas en avant et lui présenta un e enveloppe blanche, heero leva un regard interrogatif vers notre empathe qui lui dit en souriant :

-elle ne rentrait pas dans la maison alors je te donne juste cela pour le moment.

Heero ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et une photographie en sortit. Elle représentait une moto blanche avec des ailes bleu- marine dessinées sur l'avant du bolide une inscription était visible : WING

Les yeux de notre leader s'allumèrent d'impatience.

Trowa approcha, et je me rendis compte que mon tour approchait par réflexe ma main plongea dans ma poche et les doigts serrèrent le médaillon. Il lui présenta un paquet qui remuait assez pour un objet, intrigué Heero souleva le couvercle troué sur le dessus comme pour laisser l'air entrer. Une petite tête blanche et grise apparue, elle lécha de sa petite langue le nez de heero qui sortit l'animal de sa boite et l'exposa à notre vue.

Un bébé husky jappait joyeusement en pédalant dans le vide, il fut posé sur les genoux du soldat parfait qui se mit à le caresser,

Tenshi ( ange ) le chiot jappa de contentement.

Mon tour arriva enfin ou peut –être trop tôt, je m'avançais doucement la main toujours dans ma poche, lorsque je fut prés de lui mon cœur s'accéléra, dans un état second ma main alla se poser dans la sienne et lâcha le médaillon puis craintif je m'éloignais pour mettre une petite distance entre sa main et moi.

Il prit médaillon et le fit tourner à hauteur de ses yeux l'exposant à la vue de tous, le soleil et la lune enlaçaient brillaient dans ses yeux et puis il s'arrêta et l 'inscription apparue :

-l'amour peut prendre bien des formes, à toi pour toujours.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur moi. Je sentis alors les larmes venir mais boys don't cry.

La solution la plus logique m'apparue, la fuite, replis stratégique vers mes quartiers ( la chambre )

Je m 'élançais alors vers l escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre je posais une question,

POURQUOI ?

Je suis entré dans ma chambre, pris mon blouson, ma bible fut glissée dans ma poche en trente seconde et alors que j 'étais de dos Heero entra. Mon corps se tendit en attente de mon jugement, mais rien ne vint juste

Duo j'aimerais des explications, je ne comprends pas !

Alors cherche ! Et quant tu auras trouvé, fais moi signe.

Comme un fou je m'élançais vers les escaliers, il ne m'avait pas retenu. La porte claqua et le froid de la nuit me saisit.

A l'intérieur Quatre, Trowa, Wufey n'avaient rein compris de ce qui venait se passer sous leurs yeux, ils ne virent qu'Heero enter dans le salon dépité, Wufey explosa :

BAKA, Duo t'offrait son amour et toi tu l'as rejeté ! Tu ne le mérite pas ! je vais le chercher qui c'est ce qui peut lui arriver

Heero tu devrais aller le chercher toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

Oui tu as raison Quatre, Wufey je viens avec toi !

C'est ainsi que Wufey et Heero se mirent à ma recherche mais moi, j ' errais dans les rues illuminées par les vitrines des commerçants, mon regard se posa sur une vitrine d animalerie.

Deux petits chiots dormaient l'un contre l'autre comme des frères, Des frères ces mots me rendaient malheureux car je ne suis rien pour lui.

Je vis alors l'entrée d'un parc public, naturellement je m'y engouffrais, mes pas résonnaient sur le gravier du chemin. Finalement mes pas me conduisaient vers une balançoire, je m'y suis assis dessus et le vent me balançait.

Au même moment Wufey et Heero couraient à en perdre haleine dans la ville endormie, mais une vielle dame passa par-là et Heero alla l accoster :

Excusez-moi mais auriez vu un jeune homme avec une grande tresse ?

Oui je l 'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses pas l'ont dirigeaient vers le parc public par-là !

Elle leur montra le chemin que j'avais pris quelques instants auparavant.

Ils prirent le pas de course de peur de me louper ou de me perdre encore.

A l'entrée du parc wufey dit à Heero :

Va-y moi je vais rester en retrait, c'est avec toi qu'il doit discuter.

Mais et toi Wufey qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je vais vous attendre, va-y !

Merci,

Et il s'en alla vers la balançoire laissant Wufey derrière, ce dernier avait le regard triste.

Mais c'était rien si la personne qu'il aimait été heureuse même sans lui.

il avança et se retrouva près du lieu de la discussion, il s accroupi derrière un buisson et écouta :

Heero avait retrouvé Duo sur la balançoire, le regard dans le vide. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait à cette vision, il s'avança alors :

alors Heero, tu as trouvé tout seul la réponse à ta question ou tu viens demander de l'aide au pauvre baka qui ne sais rien

Duo, je viens pour que tu me dises pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

Tu m'as rejeté et tu me demande de m expliquer, je ne suis pas près

Je sais que si tu ne parle pas maintenant, tu ne me le diras jamais, alors je t'en pris parle.

D'accord je vais te parler et je vais te dire la vérité, je t'aime oui je t'aime au début j'ai cru que c'était le grand amour mais j'ai découvert deux choses importantes,

Dis moi ce que c'est !

Premièrement un jour je suis tombé sur une nouvelle.

Quelle nouvelle ?

Heero, tu es mon frère !

Angel-of-dead : ça y est j'ai fini ce chapitre

Duo : c'est pas trop tôt

Heero : c'est quoi cette histoire de frère !

Angel-of-dead : tu verras en même temps que les autres

Duo : reviews please pour la suite et bonnes vacances à tous


	5. révélations et déclarations

**Genre : **journal et révélation

**Auteur : **Angel-Of-Dead

**Couple : **Mystère. .. Mais on sait que se n'est pas Heero ! Mdr ! Alors qui est ce ?

**Disclaimers** : alors les garçons et Sally ne sont pas à moi.

Merci pour tes encouragements voilà la suite et fin de l'histoire.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Duo s'en va suite à une discussion avec heero, il le retrouve et il apprend une nouvelle bouleversante

**Le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent **

**27 décembre de l'an 95 de la colonisation **

— _Quelle nouvelle ?_

_Tu es mon frère ! _

Cette nouvelle tomba comme un bloc de pierre au fond de mon estomac, ça y est, je lui avais dit, il savait. A lors comment lui expliquer

Mon regard rencontra le sien un peu perdu même totalement perdu si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais ri de bon cœur, le soldat parfait perdu ! Mais il n'était pas l'heure de rire juste l'heure des vérités et de toutes les vérités sans rien oublier.

Heero, je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais ce que je viens de te dire est vrai, tu es mon frère

Alors dit moi comment et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ?

Oui, je vais te le dire mais j'aimerais que Wuffy sorte de derrière les buissons

Maxwell, Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Tu respires trop fort, aller venez, on rentre et j'expliquerais tout, absolument tout

Nous nous mirent en marche, moi en avant, mes doigts tremblaient et pour cacher ma peur je les fourrais dans mes poches, ce silence était pesant, la tension de mes confrères était palpable, avais-je eu raison de lui dire, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Enfin nous verrons bien.

POV externe :

Wufey et Heero marchaient cote à cote dans un silence religieux mais emplit de questions sans réponses. Wufey, la tête en l'air semblait chercher une réponse dans les étoiles, toute son attitude droite et fière reflétait sa tension.

Heero, égal à lui-même ne laissait passer aucunes émotions sur son visage mais ses mains crispées étaient le seul signe de tension.

Duo silencieux attendait avec appréhension le moment où il devrait s'expliquer aux yeux des autres.

Il aurait aimé garder ces informations pour lui mais le destin en avait voulu autrement, son amour pour Wufey et son lien de sang avec Heero étaient des trésors qu'il gardait jalousement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la planque, Quatre sorti en courant et percuta Duo. Le mode Mère -poule en action, il posa milles et une questions sur pourquoi il était partis ? Où était-il allé ? Et surtout était-il blessé ?

Duo déclina les questions et demanda à ce que tout le monde se rassemble au salon.

En passant prés de Wufey et Heero, Quatre sentit une très légère tension, (disons 3 000 volts !! MDR vive la petite tension)

Trowa sortit de la cuisine et sur conseil de Quatre alla se poser sur un des fauteuils du salon.

En face de lui, Heero avait décidé de passer en mode économat et Wufey jurait en mandarin pour le plaisir de tout le monde. (Heureusement que l'on n'est pas polyglottes)

Duo entra à son tour avec un dossier et un ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la table basse.

Les explications tant attendues arrivèrent enfin :

Lors d'une mission , nous avons été fait prisonniers . Pendant les tortures , Oz a prélevé une éprouvette de notre sang .

Mais lorsque je me suis évadé , je suis tombé sur le laboratoire avec les analyses et les résultats . J'ai volé les dossiers . Ils sont dans la pochette devant vous .

Arrivé à la planque , j'ai regardé les résultats . Ils montraient un lien génétique entre Heero et moi . Pour être sur , j'ai demandé à Sally de refaire des analyses .

- comment as-tu obtenu le sang de Heero ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il te l'est donné de son plein gré . Osa demander Quatre .

- et bien , la dernière mission m'a prmis de récupérer de son sang . Avoua Duo .

- Nani ? S'éxclama Heero

- Oui , quant on est rentré , j'ai soigné tes blessures et j'ai récupérer ton sang sur un coton puis Sally a refait le test .

- C'était faux ? Oz avait tout inventé . Essaya de se rassurer Quatre .

- NON .

La nouvelle tomba comme une sentance. Personne n'osa lever les yeux sur son voisin . Le silence régnait dans la pièce .

- je peux te poser une question ? Tenta Heero

- oui , je t'écoute ?

- pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- j'avais peur , parce que je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir .

- Mal , mais je pense que j'aurais bien réagi par la suite avec toutes les preuves que tu viens de donner . Je t'accepte mais laisse moi le temps de comprendre et d'assimiler .

- Oui , bien sur . Merci à toi .

- de rien oni-chan . Heero récupéra l'ordi portable et les dossiers où les analyses de sang étaient écrites et les tableaux génétiques prouvant le lien entre lui et Duo .

Tout le monde sorti du salon pour vaquer à ses occupations . Quatre et Trowa montèrent à l'étage à l'étage . Heero prit les clés de la moto et parti faire un tour en ville .

Dans le salon , Wufey n'osait pas lever les yeux sur Duo qui depuis la fin de l'explication n'avait pas bougé craignant la réaction de sa Némésis .

- Duo , je voudrais connaître tes sentiments envers Heero .

- Wufey , c'est mon frère . Je l'aime tel mon frère . Pourquoi ?

- rien , je voudrais savoir . Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant que Heero sait ?

- Je vais faire ça .

Duo s'était placé face à wufey et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis . Wufey se crispa mais les mains de Duo lui caressant le cou l'aidèrent à se détendre et il s'abandonna entièrement .

Plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie . Leur levres se décollèrent . Wuffy attira Duo sur ses genoux .

- Je t'aime , murmura Wufey

- I love you my sweet love , roucoula Duo .

Ils oublièrent l'espace d'un instant la guerre ; ils n'etaient que des adolescents normaux s'ouvrant à l'amour .

FIN

A-O-D: j'ai fini cette fic , c'est triste !

Duo : mais non c'est bien

A-O-D : dit plutôt que t 'es heureux d'être enfin avec Wufey

Duo : non , ( caline wufey ) quoi que peut être ça aide un peu

A-O-D : bon , je vous dis bonne année et des petites reviews si l'envie vous dit !!!!


End file.
